Natsu x Erza Letting Go
by Tifa-Lockhart-Scarlet
Summary: Natsu realized two things at the Tower of Heaven, one He was in love with Erza Scarlet. Two: She was in love with Jellal Fernandez... Natsu was about to do anything he could in order to stop her tears so she could let Jellal go. (Chapt 7 is deceiving it has more than87 words lol) also some Lucy Loke gray juvia
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! Thanks for reading ! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

I challenge her because I want to be strong like her, no I want to become stronger than her to protect her heart. I fail every time...

"Natsu!" shouted an eager Happy with a fish in his mouth. Natsu jolted awake.

"Hm? Oh hehe sorry Happy." he stated. They were eating fish by the river not too far from the guild. Natsu had just burned his fish to a crisp. He tossed it into the water nonchalantly and rested his chin on his hands.

"Natsu...you look grumpy. What's wrong?" Asked Happy.

"Huh? Oh I'm just thinking about the Tower of Heaven..." he stated as he leaned back into the lush grass next to the clear blue river.

Happy flew next to him and sat down. "Do you still feel strange after eating that etherion?"Happy inquired, still munching on his fish. The sun was starting to set, bringing a beautiful hue to the sky. Natsu looked up at it and put his hands behind his head.

"Erza's tears... Happy. Erza's tears fall every day. Just for _him_." he turned his glance to Happy who was watching him intently. "I have to find a way to stop them."

"Stop who, Natsu?" a familiar voice said from his side opposite of Happy. Natsu turned to face Lucy.

"Hey Lucy." He said ignoring her question. "Let's go to your place. I'm stinky and I wanna take a shower." Natsu said as he stood up.

"What's wrong with your own shower?!" Shouted an infuriated Lucy.

"I like yours better" Natsu said as he started walking towards her house again with his hands behind his head. Lucy followed but she was determined to find out who he was talking about.

"Are we goin on a job?" Lucy asked.

"I haven't checked the board recently. Maybe we'll take a look after my shower and my nap." He continued to walk to her house, Happy flying next to him.

"Nap?! Who said anything about a nap?! Go to your own place!" Lucy yelled. She knew it wasn't going to change the fact that he was going to be taking a shower at her place and a nap. Regardless of how many times she told him, Gray, and Erza to leave. They stayed. "So...Natsu..who were you talking about stopping?" She asked as she caught up to him and began walking on the ledge next to the water as always.

"Lucy, that's dangerous!" shouted the boaters as they usually did.

"I know I'll be fine!" she yelled back.

"No it's not a who it's more like something. But I ain't gonna tell you nothin. It's a secret." Natsu said as he approached the door to Lucy's home. The blonde haired celestial wizard walked to the door and stood in front of it crossing her arms.

"You want in? Then talk. I'll even make you and Happy a snack." she said.

"It's hard to turn down a snack! I'll tell you Lucy!" Happy replied eagerly. Natsu yanked Happy away from Lucy by the tail.

"Happy, you ain't sayin anything to Lucy! We'll just get in the way we usually do, through the window." Natsu said as he began to open the window and climb through it. Lucy grabbed onto his ankles and began to tug him with all her might.

"Natsu! Grr...let go of the window seal!" She yelled, yanking his ankles harder.

"No! Let go Lucy I wanna get my shower already!" The salamander replied as he began stretching his arms and clinging to the bed frame dragging Lucy closer to the window.

"Natsu!" Lucy continued pulling but lost her grip sending her flying toward the water and Natsu flying past the bed and crashing into the wall across the room.

Lucy was preparing to hit the water but something very firm and sturdy stopped her with a loud, metalic CLANK

"Lucy what on earth are you doing?" asked the armored wizard Erza Scarlet.

"Where's Natsu did he hog up the bed?" asked the ice wizard Gray Fullbuster.

"Erza thanks for saving me." Lucy smiled and blushed from embarrassment of falling in front of the two. "He's inside. He broke in and demanded to take a shower then a nap. I was attempting to stop him. He also said he had some sort of secret." Lucy said walking to the door to unlock it. She looked behind her shoulder, Gray and Erza were gone. She shrugged it off and walked up to her room where she found where Erza and Gray had disappeared to.

"Lucy...you wear these?!" Erza asked holding up a pair of black lacy undies.

"Have you heard of a door either of you?! And give me those!" Lucy yelled snatching her panties from Erza's curiosity and throwing them back in her dresser.

Lucy observed that the shower was running and the bathroom door was shut 'Natsu must be in the shower...Now is my chance to ask Happy...' she thought to herself. "Happy..want a snack?" she asked hoping to bribe him.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied as he followed her to the kitchen.

Lucy sat him down on the counter and gave him one piece of chocolate. "you can have as many as you want if you tell me what Natsu is up to." Lucy bribed.

"I don't feel like that's the right thing to do to Natsu...but...if you give me a fish... I'll talk." he replied tossing the candy to the ground. Lucy opened her freezer and found some fish stix left over from the last resident.

"Will these work?" She asked.

"Aye sir! Natsu will have to heat them up for me. I'll tell you after." he said hopping down from the counter.

"Not so fast kitty. Tell me. " She said picking him up by the tail.

"Ow! Lucy!" Happy yelled.

"Put him down." Natsu said walking into the kitchen wrapped in a towel. She gently sat Happy down. "If I want you to know I'll tell you. Now who's ready for a pillow fight?!" He said with a grin.

"At least get some clothes on! You're starting to remind me of Gray." She said blushing slightly.

"Natsu." Erza said walking into the doorway of the kitchen. Hearing her voice his face turned a little red. Lucy hadn't seen him blush like that before. Maybe it had something to do with Erza. Natsu turned to Erza slowly.

WHACK

Erza smacked him in the face with a pillow and that's how the epic pillow fight began.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone :) thanks for reading. I'm thankful for your time, your favorites and subscriptions. (If you have not found out about Loke's true identity or Orecion Seis please don't read unless you wanna be spoiled :P)

Natsu and Gray lay on the feather covered, disastrous room floor exhausted. They had fought each other until they couldn't fight any longer. Erza and Lucy had escaped into the bathroom to braid each other's hair and talk.

"Erza?" Lucy asked as she comed through Erza's long red locks. Erza looked over her shoulder slightly.

"Yes Lucy?" She replied.

"What do you think of Natsu?" Lucy asked as she began to section Erza's hair into three parts.

Erza turned to face Lucy directly. "What do you mean? Wait do you liiiike him? You can tell me, we're friends right?" Erza's eyes lit up in excitement.

Lucy was now realizing Erza may not have an feelings at all for Natsu. "No, no...I have actually been seeing someone...here and there..." Lucy said with a sweet smile.

"You have?!" Erza asked, grabbing Lucy's hands.

"Well yes...sort of. Loke took me to dinner before he became my Leo. But after I found out and he became my Celestial Spirit we've gone out here and there. What about you, Erza? Doesn't anyone in Fairy Tail strike your interest?" Lucy inquired.

"Loke took you on a date? How nice... No" Erza said. " No one in Fairy Tail has caught my eye. " She looked down, letting go of Lucy's hands.

"Erza, there has to be someone you sorta.."

"I said no." Erza interrupted.

"It's the one who kidnapped you isn't it? You have a past with him?" Lucy was desperate for answers. The only one who knew about that incident with detail was Erza herself and Natsu.

Erza looked up at Lucy and nodded slowly. "He's not the same person I knew when I was just a girl. He changed back then into a monster and I had hoped I could fix him. My heart has hope that he's still a good person. " She said.

"That's...sad Erza." Lucy's heart sank. She didn't know for sure if Natsu truly had feelings for Erza. But if he did they'd be waisted all because of some crazed blue haired  
Maniac. Lucy turned Erza back around and finished braiding her hair.

Meanwhile Outside the Bathroom

"Hey flame boy they're talking about you in there." Gray said with his ear pressed against the door.

"what did they say?!" Natsu yanked Gray's arm and pulled him away from the door.

"Calm down dragon breath."

"Shut up slanty eyes! Now tell me what they said." Natsu said.

"Erza doesn't like you." Gray said bluntly.

Natsu stepped back and sat on the bed. "I know she likes me...as a friend."

"Yeah but not...the way you like her." Said Gray glancing over at Natsu.

"Is that really what was said?!"

Gray shook his head. "No. Lucy asked Erza what she thought of you but the question went unanswered. Lucy then asked if Erza liked anyone in Fairy Tail and the answer was no. She's hung up on Jellal."

"Damn." Natsu said, clenching his fists. "I knew it. We were there at the Tower of Heaven. He told her he loved her. I knew then she did too but I had to stop her. She tried to stabilize the etherion herself. I pulled her out..."

"Maybe there's something you can do to prove to her Jellal is bad for her?" suggested Gray.

"Alright... I think you might have a good idea for once Gray!" Natsu said with a chuckle.

"For once?! You're the one who never pays attention and does things without thinking! Idiot." Gray folded his arms across his chest. "We are teaming up with other guilds tomorrow to stop a group called Orecion Seis. So...maybe along the way you can try to catch her eye. " Gray shoved Natsu off the bed.

"What the hell Gray?! I'm gonna take a nap!" Natsu yelled.

"What're you two bickering about this time?" Erza asked as her and Lucy came from the bathroom.

Natsu was unsure what to say. "Uh..Gray was just gonna make Lucy's bed..." He fumbled through his sentence. Erza bent down and touched his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay, Natsu?" she asked as she smiled at him. He smiled happily back.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks Erz." He said blushing lightly.

She smiled down at him again. 'Oh Natsu..' she thought to herself.

Lucy and Gray observed the moment between the two. It reminded them of their moment in the ocean after the Tower of Heaven incident. It almost looked as if they kissed back then. They were beginning to suspect Erza might, somewhere deep down, have some sort of feelings for Natsu after all.

"everyone should get some sleep. We're meeting at Blue Pegasus guild tomorrow. We have a long trip ahead of us. " Said Erza patting Natsu on the head and climbing over Gray onto Lucy's bed.

"Why can't you all stay at your own places?!" Lucy yelled. "And Erza! That's not where you're sleeping you can take the couch and Natsu and Gray get the floor." Lucy crossed her arms.

"we can share right?" Asked Erza opening her arms.

Lucy blushed and Natsu and Gray giggled amongst themselves.

"Fine fine." Lucy jumped into bed with Erza and made herself comfy. It felt as if she had a big sister who was taking care of her crazy family of wizards.

Natsu and Gray made themselves a small bed with blankets and Happy had been crashed out from earlier during the pillow fight.

Orecion Seis was a hard, long battle.

Natsu had realized Jellal had a good heart deep down. That didn't change the fact he still cared very deeply for Erza. Jellal had given Natsu strength to defeat Brain and his split personality Zero. The flames of guilt, Even after previously trying to kill Erza and himself. The power he felt back then was unspeakably strong. But Erza was also cheering him on the entire time. Natsu was running through every possibility in his mind on how to tell Erza how he felt. But...she seemed thrilled that Jellal had lost his previous memories of being evil and tormenting her. She did yell at him. Telling him he had many sins to atone for especially after Simon's death and all of the emotional scarring that Sho had now had to deal with. She scolded him for nearly am hour.

'Does that mean she hates him?' Natsu questioned as he walked with his teammates through the woods onto Cat Shelter.

Suddenly, without warning they were surrounded by Magic Council Soldiers. Rune Knights.

"Halt." Said a man with black hair and glasses. He looked like an older style Japanese Samurai.

"Who the Hell are you?" Natsu asked with anger in his voice.

"Lahar, I am the head captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit of the Magic Council. We are here for Jellal Fernandez." He stated.

"What?! Why? He helped stop Nirvana." Natsu was now defending the man that was taking Erza away from him. But this would show her that all he truly wanted was her happiness above his own.

"Yeah! He doesn't remember anything!" Shouted Wendy.

"He's a good person. He lost all his memories of being bad." Lucy said.

"unfortunately there are no special exceptions. This man infiltrated the magic council and is under arrest." Lahar said.

Natsu switched his glance to Erza. She looked as if she was confused and holding back tears. He knew her heart was heavy.

"We ain't gonna let you take him, he's a friend of Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled and suddenly everyone was fighting the Rune Knights. Everyone. It Erza and Jellal.

She couldn't take it anymore. Erza stood for what was right regardless of the consequences. "Enough!" She yelled. "Take him. In exchange for my guild's careless behavior you will receive a written apology from the Master, and myself." Erza stated somberly. Jellal smiled in her direction and the soldiers bound his hands.

"Anything else to say before you're locked away?" Lahar asked Jellal.

Jellal turned to look back at Erza. "That's right..it was the color of your hair. Erza..Scarlet." He said as they closed the doors and carried him away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I realize the last chapter was rushed. I had a lot going on. But this one back tracks a bit so that should make up for it. Thanks for reading. :D aye sir! :•3

'Whats it gonna take to make her realize there's no hope in holding on to that prick anyway? I don't care if he lost his memories. He's a great guy but I've had it! I gotta tell her!' Natsu thought to himself as he hiked through the woods searching for the distressed Erza who had run off after Jellal's arrest.

'He'll never get out...' She thought to herself as she sobbed against a wall of the city ruins of Nirvana. 'He deserved punishment though. I am a terrible friend turning him in like that. Natsu even defended him. That's right. Natsu even tried to rescue me from being arrested. ' She smiled. 'we both spent the night in jail' She now giggled.

"what're you doin sittin all by yourself up here? We've been searchin all over for you."

Erza looked up to be greeted by her pink haired companion.

"Natsu." She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He sat next to her. "Erza...what's it gonna take." Natsu said looking over at her. He noticed she wasn't wearing her usual armor. Just dressed in her plain white shirt and blue skirt. He knew her guard was down.

"What's it gonna take? For what, Natsu?" She looked over at him as well. She had never seen such a serious look in his eye. This made her quite nervous and unsettled. She shifted slightly on the ground.

"For you to let him go, Erza?!" He raised his voice, he was tired of seeing her pain and was determined to make her see just how much she was harming herself just by clinging to memories of the past.

Natsu thought back to the events of the past day in his head.

FLASHBACK

He had proven to Erza his strength when he defeated Zero. He had lost all strength and hope. Falling to the ground and unable to move, but it was her voice that kept him going and gave him the ultimate strength to defeat Zero. Why hadn't she seen that? Why hadn't she seem that the very reason he lives is because of her?

END FLASH

"Do you have any right to ask me that?!" Natsu snapped out of his flashback only to the voice of an extremely agitated Erza. "What about Igneel?! Do you give up on finding him?! "She snapped back.

"Igneel never hurt me, Erza! And he damn sure never tried to kill me!" Natsu yelled back. Yelling seemed to be the best means of communication with Erza at the time being. "Did you not see that you're the one that gave me the strength to go on during the fight with Zero?!" His eyes were tearing up.

"N...natsu..." She started. "What're you saying? What.." she struggled to find the words.

"Give me a damn chance to show you how someone who really cares for you should treat you, Erza." He placed his hand on her knee. "Cause after all, you don't die for your friends, you.."

"You live for them" she replied, placing her hand into his.

"There she is! Oh looks like Natsu found her!" Lucy yelled. They had all been searching for Erza for hours.

"I'm goin up there to get em." Gray said.

"No wait...just.. Give them a few okay?" Lucy said, grabbing Gray's arm.

"What? Why we have to get on the road. Ohhhh..." Gray realized what Lucy had been thinking and backed down.

"Why are you so upset Erza? Just tell me. " Natsu said as he scooted closer to her.

"I wasn't a very loyal friend to Jellal." Erza replied, looking down.

"When, besides today, has he been one to you?"

"I..." Erza thought back to when they were children. Jellal had defended her with his life. As quickly as he defended her, he also betrayed her. But she couldn't help but feel guilt. Here Natsu was. Natsu had been there all along...

FLASHBACK

"You ain't goin in there alone Erza!"

"This is my fight Natsu! You take the others and get out of here right away!" She yelled at Natsu who was desperately trying to fight by her side against Jellal and her old companions at the Tower of Heaven.

END FLASH

And even after he had defeated Jellal, himself when not even Erza had strength to do so herself. He wouldn't let go.

FLASHBACK

"Erza!" Natsu pounded onto the etherion lacrima with all his might, tears streaming down his face.

She floated into the blue abyss and began to see her friends gathered around a grave sight. Her very own.

"No! Erza ain't dead!" Screamed Natsu. Who was the only one not cloaked in black. He ran up to the grave and kicked the bouquet of roses. "She ain't!" he cried.

"Face reality!" Screamed Lucy.

Before she knew it she was in Natsu's arms. She hadn't felt more safety or security in her life. Even though she knew she was stronger than he. She put her forehead on his and pulled his face close to hers.

END FLASH

She found herself wrapped around Natsu in a tight embrace. This surprised her but Natsu was holding her close and petting her hair gently comforting her as she sobbed into his chest.

'I'm such an idiot.' She thought to herself. She felt so guilty she had been fighting for someone who didn't mean near as much as Natsu did. She didn't feel as though she truly deserved someone like him anymore after all this time.

"Erza...let's go home." Natsu said, lifting her chin. "And you gotta stop crying so much. You're startin to look like Lucy." He smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Erza nodded and stood up helping Natsu stand as well.

"Things are looking promising up there!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Eh...we can't be too sure yet. Erza's a tricky one. " Gray stated. Even Gray felt extremely awkward when alone with just Erza. She just had something about her that made her terrible at certain types of situations and relationships. It probably had a lot to do with her past although none of them really knew the extent of her hardships as a child.

"Well maybe we can help them out?" Lucy suggested.

"I'm just afraid anything we try will backfire. Trust me... I don't wanna piss her off. Natsu's got more guts than I do." Replied Gray.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Do you like Erza too?!"

"what?! No! I never said that. Lucy you talk too much!" Gray folded his arms and pouted, angry that Lucy always had to pry at everything.

"Natsu! Ready? What's taking you so long up here?" asked Happy as he flew up the ruins where Natsu and Erza stood.

"We're ready. Let's get Wendy and Carla home huh?" Natsu said with a smile.

"Aye sir. " Happy said with a major lack in spunk.

"What's wrong happy?" asked Erza who was back in her normal armor as usual.

"He's sad we're taking Carla back. He llliiiiiikes her!" Natsu said making a child like grin that stretched from ear to ear and giggling.

"Natsu..." Happy whined, embarrassed about the situation. "She might hear you..."

"Yeah yeah...Let's get going. " Natsu replied.

"Aye sir!" Said Happy, flying Natsu down from the ruins.

"Happy, go up and get Erza down." Natau asked. "Hurry."

"Alright, alright." Happy said and he flew up to the ruins and picked up Erza.

"Thank you, Happy" Erza said with a smile planting her feet on the ground next to her friends. Let's get you home, shall we Wendy?" Erza said putting a hand on the sweet sky dragon slayer's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks for stopping by to read. I appreciate comments as reviews and all of you who have favorited me and my stories! Arigato Gozimasu! (ps..Juvia comes in during this chapter. I watch Fairy Tail in Japanese and Juvia talks in the 3rd person in the Japanese version so that's how she will be portrayed)

Fairy Tail had just gained two new members after Wendy had found out the devastating news that her precious guild, Cat Shelter, was all just a hoax her master had made up all just to make her happy.

It had been a week since the Orecion Seis incident and "The strongest team in Fairy Tail" had yet to go on a job.

Lucy woke up to a pounding on her door.

"Lucy! Open up!" an agitated Natsu yelled.

"Ugh what does he want? I'm trying to sleep.." Lucy trudged down the stairs and opened the door. "What?!" she said as aggressively as she could for as tired as she was.

"I need to..." He started but as soon as he caught a glimpse of her he changed the subject. "Wow Lucy mornings aren't good to you" he stated as he barged on in, walking straight past her, Happy following.

"Well that was rude! Did you have to point that out?!" She said following him up the stairs and meeting him in the kitchen. "What're you doing here anyway?" She asked, putting a hand on one hip.

"I wanna bake a cake for Erza." Natsu said as he started digging through every drawer and cabinet in Lucy's kitchen.

"I don't have all the ingredients for a cake Natsu. Besides, why. Can't you just buy her one?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Well, I guess I could... But isn't it more romantical to make one myself?" Natsu asked, Turning Lucy.

"I don't think 'romantical' is a word..."

"You're no help at all. I'm just gonna buy one. Can I borrow some money?"

"Natsu! No! I am barely scraping by for rent. We all need to go on a job soon or else I'm gonna be in big trouble his month." Lucy whined.

"Ahh... Alright. I'll find us a good job to go on after I get Erza's cake." He said as he walked to the door.

"Lucy...you oughtta try brushin your hair, you don't look so good as it is...but especially in the mornings." Happy said, following Natsu out the door.

"Watch your mouth, Kitty!" Lucy said, slamming the door.

"Sigh..Happy...we really gotta go on a job...I'm gonna be spending all my money on a cake for Erza." Natsu put his arms behind his head as he strolled toward the bakery with Happy by his side.

Meanwhile, back at the guild...

Erza sat at the bar of the guild next to Juvia. She had planned to meet Natsu, Gray and Lucy later to look at job postings for the week.

"Juvia notices Erza does not seem herself, what's wrong? And have you seen Gray-samma anywhere?" Juvia asked, looking over at Erza who was seated to her right.

"I'm alright Juvia, thank you. Gray's supposed to be here a little later." Erza replied.

"Juvia's right, Erza you don't look so good. What's the matter?" Mira asked as she walked over to where the two were sitting.

"I've just got a lot on my mind that's all. Not much to be concerned about. " Erza tried to divert the conversation. "Juvia, how are things with Gray?"

Juvia's face turned bright red and she began to sway to and fro.

Cana was observing Erza closely. She walked up and sat a card face down in front of Erza.

"What's this, Cana?" Erza asked, not touching the card.

"Flip it over and find out." Cana replied.

Hesitantly, Erza grabbed the edge of the card and slowly flipped it over revealing a chibi picture of Natsu with hearts surrounding his face. Erza's face now matched the color of Juvia's.

"Is this some sort of joke Cana?" Erza asked, now a little irritated.

"I see Natsu in your future." Cana shrugged, and turned and walked away.

"Erza." Mira said, resting her chin on the palms of her hands on the bar's surface. "I didn't know you had a thing for Natsu..." Mira had a slight tone of jealousy to her voice.

"I...a..well.." Erza stuttered.

"Erza Scarlet!" a voice rang through the guild as the doors swung wide open. Erza turned to look. She saw the outline of a spiky haired man with a nice physique holding what looked to be a cake in his hands.

The man emerged from the brightness of the sun, revealing himself to be none other than Natsu.

'Theys must be seeing each other.' Thought Mira and she turned away.

"How romantic! Juvia wants Gray to bring her a cake too. " Juvia again turned red.

Erza looked at Natsu, she was blushing more than Juvia this time. Natsu walked over to her and sat the cake in front of her. It was gorgeous.

'Erza' was spelled out in freshly cut strawberries.

'so he knows my favorite...' She thought to herself, impressed that he paid attention to detail after all.

"Natsu, what's this for? It isn't my birthday, or anything like that." Erza asked looking over at him. He stood there proudly smiling at her.

"You look good today Erza. I just felt like bringin you your favorite cake...that's all... Did ya find a job?" Natsu asked, as he took a seat next to her.

Erza felt the eyes of the entire guild on her. They must have all been thinking the same thing. "Who's that guy, and what did he do with Natsu?" And "Natsu and Erza? I did not see that coming."

Master, on the other hand, had seen it coming. Matter of fact, Master Makarov had them form a team for that very purpose.

"Actually, Natsu, Erza, I have a job for you two." Master said as he walked down the stairs of the guild

.

Erza and Natsu both turned to look at him.

"Oh yeah?! I bet it's awesome!" Natsu said with excitement.

"What is it, Master?" Erza asked.

"There are some thugs attacking pretty girls at the hot springs in the town nearest Magnolia. They requested your team to check it out. Oh and, don't forget to wear your bikini, Erza. " Master said with a wink.

Immediately Erza knew that Master was up to something. But if it was Master's orders, Erza would follow them.

"Hot springs!? All right!" Natsu said as he smiled a large, bright smile.

"We'll have to tell Gray and Lucy. " Erza said as she took a bite of her cake. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Natsu."

"You okay Erza?" Natsu asked.

"This cake is really good. Thank you." Erza said smiling.

"You're welcome, Erza. " Natsu reached over to touch her face and wiped frosting off of the corner of her mouth. She blushed and smiled shyly.

"Erza, watch out!" Mira yelled as she came stumbling toward her and her beloved cake. Before Erza could react she was covered in cake. Mira had tripped and pushed the cake right onto Erza's armor and all over her skirt. "I...I'm so sorry Erza."

Erza was infuriated. "Do you know how much Natsu spent on that cake?! You should apologize to him!" Erza stood and walked out of the guild in order to save Mira from her wrath.

"It's okay Mira, you know how she is about her cake." Natsu said as he ran after Erza.

Erza had reequipped into a different outfit. One that. Made Natsu's heart pound faster. Black shorts and a black Bikini top accompanied by a pony tail tied up with a little black bow.

"E..erza...you alright?" Natsu nervously approached her. For one, she was angry, and second, she looked really hot.

"I'm okay. We should go and let Gray and Lucy know about our upcoming job and head out. " She said looking back at him. She smiled.

'What a killer.. What a killer smile' Natsu thought to himself.

The two headed to Gray's house first.

Gray opened the door slowly and peeked his head out.

"Is it safe?" He whispered, fearful Juvia had followed and now knew the location of his home.

"You're clear." Natsu said.

Gray opened his door completely. He was just in his underwear as usual.

"Gray...clothes..." Natsu and Erza said in unison.

"ah! Uh.. Right. " Gray fumbled to find his clothes and quickly dressed. "So what's up? We got a job?" he asked.

"Yeah, hot springs job!" Natsu winked.

"This'll make up for our last vacation that got ruined, huh Erz?" Gray asked hoping he didn't hit a sore spot.

"This time better be good. " She replied. "I'm packing extra this time, you two can pull my luggage." She stated.

Out of no where her large wagon of suitcases appeared behind her and she was now dressed in a sun hat and Hawaiian blouse. Natsu and Gray heaved a heavy sigh and the three headed off to tell Lucy of the new job quest.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I appreciate you all very much! Aye Sir :•3

"Wait, so we're going to the hot springs again?" Exclaimed the excited Celestial wizard.

"Yeah I guess there are some creeps there checkin out the hotties." Natsu smirked. Erza and Lucy both looked great in bikinis. He could hardly wait.

"Don't tell me you're planning to use us as bait!" Lucy said, folding her arms.

"I think it'll be fun." Erza said with a smile. She glanced at Natsu who's eyes were fixated on hers. This made her blush, remembering Natsu's plead to let him show her how a man should treat someone he cared for. Is this what he meant?

"Maybe we should just let Erza be the bait. Every time Lucy tries to seduce anyone it fails." Happy said as he tugged on Lucy's side pony tail.

"Happy be nice." Erza said with a glare. Happy immediately apologized to Lucy and patted her head.

"Let me pack. Erza, wanna help me pick my outfit?" Lucy asked.

Before she could answer, Erza found herself in Lucy's room, locking the boys outside.

"I can invite Loke right?" Lucy said as she held up various swim suits trying to decide what to wear.

"Uh..well I suppose. He does belong to you." Erza smirked.

"Well it can be like a double date you know?"

Erza scratched her head in confusion. "Double date?"

Lucy nodded and stuffed her suitcase full of various outfits. "Yeah! Don't you think? Erza, you want my opinion?"

"Well...sure." Erza decided to open up. She plopped herself on the bed.

"You and Natsu make a really great pair. I think he's an amazing guy, Erza." Lucy turned to face her. Erza's strong, and fearsome face softened. She seemed to have many thoughts going through her head.

"Lucy...you think so? I.."

"Erza I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push it."

"I know you're trying to help." Erza started. "I know his feelings for me."

"Let's go Erza..I'm ready." Lucy said trying to change the subject.

"I'm working on a new armor. You got anything sexy?" Asked Erza with a blush.

A few moments later the girls emerged from Lucy's house.

"What took you so long?!" Natsu asked in a grumpy tone.

"Maybe they were snuggling again." Gray snickered.

Natsu blushed and smiled. "If that's the case, I'll forgive you two." He smirked.

"Whats this talk of sexy outfits?" An orange haired Celestial Spirit said, appearing out of no where. His hair was longer than usual and he had a suit and tie on. He was in spirit form.

"Loke!" Lucy said smiling. "You wanna come with us to the hot springs?" She asked with excitement.

"I'd love to." He said with a smile.

"Good, you can help Natsu and Gray pull our luggage." Erza said climbing atop her large wagon of suit cases, and reaching down to help Lucy climb up as well.

The boys talked together about their excitement of the bikinis and the girls.

'Double date huh?' thought Erza as she lay back and relaxed.

Lucy watched her intently. Knowing she had a lot on her mind, Lucy decided to strike up a conversation.

"Erza..." Lucy started.

"Hm?" Erza tilted her head look at the blonde.

"I really look up to you, you know."

Erza sat up. "Lucy." She smiled and hugged her. "Thank you. That's very kind of you."

Lucy smiled. 'She's not so scary. She's just different.'Lucy thought to herself.

About an hour later the five arrived at the beautiful resort.

"Hey! We're here!" Gray yelled as they pulled up to the hot springs resort.

Loke extended his hand up to help Lucy down.

"Thank you Loke." Lucy said with a blush and smile.

Natsu observed the two. 'Maybe I should take some lessons from this guy.' Natsu said to himself. He then extended his arms for Erza to jump down to him. "C'mon Erza, I'll catch you."

Erza was hesitant. Her talk with Lucy made her realize just how closed she was and how much she really shut herself off from the closest of her friends. She jumped into his arms and he caught her without flinching.

Their faces were closer than they had ever been. Natsu smiled down at her.

Erza's face was flushed, but she was happy she was able to let him catch her. 'Why do I feel so nervous?' she thought to herself. 'Why is my stomach feeling so fluttery?' Natsu set her down.

"Thanks Natsu." She said brushing it off.

The five walked into the resort and checked in, grabbing the keys to their rooms.

"Excuse me, miss." Erza asked the desk clerk. "We heard that there were some suspicious men roaming around here can you tell us where..." she started but was interrupted.

"Oh you must be Fairy Tail. Makarov notified us about you. Please enjoy your stay! The strange men are usually seen at night around 9 and 10pm in the open springs." The clerk stated.

"Open springs? That's male _and_ female right?" Gray asked.

"Correct. Please do your best. " the clerk said.

They walked to their rooms up the stairs of the large resort. The girls got their own room and the boys had their own although they were right across the hallway from each other.

"I think we are going to go to dinner first before we check out the springs since it's still early. Why don't we try dressing up again?" Lucy said as she dug through her suitcase on the large bed of their master suite.

"I think we could manage that, I am pretty hungry after that trip." Erza said smiling as she reequipped into a beautiful dark blue gown with a long slit up the right side going to the high point of her thigh.

"You sure go all-out, don't you?" Lucy whined.

"I might have something for you." Said Erza as she pulled a suit case out of nowhere. She opened it and pulled out a matching town but the color was dark green. "This will look great on you."

"Oh thank you Erza, it's gorgeous!" Lucy said as she rushed to put it on.

Meanwhile in the boy's room.

"You're gonna use up all of Lucy's magic power Loke, if you keep hangin around." Gray said as he pulled off his shirt.

"Keep your clothes on man." Leo said as he closed his own gate and returned as regular old Loke. "Now she won't have to worry. I'll use my own magic tonight.

Natsu was pacing back and forth in the large suite. "What should I tell her? Should I give up on this whole thing? Maybe I'm just being an idiot?" Natsu fell back onto the bed.

"Natsu got the bug?" Loke smirked. "I didn't think you would ever get over Lisanna."

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION LISANNA!" Natsu snapped as he sat up. Maybe Erza wasn't the only one who needed to let things go. Natsu turned and faced the window. "Now I understand exactly what she's going through." Natsu said.

"Woah calm down Natsu. Why don't you get ready for dinner. Erza and Lucy are on their way down to get a table." Gray said.

"Alright, I'm fired up. I know exactly how to approach this now." Natsu said walking toward the door.

"No." Loke stood in front of the door, extending his arm stopping Natsu. "You're not going out like that."

Natsu and Loke strolled into the restaurant both looking extremely handsome. Loke had given Natsu a nice suit and tie much like the one he usually wore, and Loke spiced his up by wearing a white suit and black tie.

"Wow! You two look great!" Lucy said as the two handsome wizards approached the table. Erza's eyes were fixated on Natsu. She'd never seen him dressed up so much. For one moment it took her breath away.

"As do you, Lucy." Loke said. He gently grabbed Lucy's hand and kissed it.

"Damn Erza. " Natsu said with a smirk.

"Same to you, Natsu." Erza blushed.

Loke and Natsu sat down. Each across from their 'date.' Natsu decided to go for the buffet and brought back about six plates worth of food. Lucy, Loke and Erza ordered off the menu.

"Hey, where's Happy and Gray?" Lucy asked as they waited for their food. Natsu was chomping down, enjoying his enormous meal.

"They stayed up in the room, Gray said he was too tired from the trip and Happy decided to be nice and stay with him." Loke said.

Erza watched as Natsu devoured six large plates of food. 'What a difference between Natsu and Loke. Then again, what a difference between Lucy and I.' Erza thought to herself smiling. 'But I really can't think of a place I would rather be right now'

Erza, Lucy and Loke finally received their meals and ate as Natsu watched after finishing his. The night seemed to fly by and it was nearing the time to begin the job.

They paid for their supper and headed up to their rooms. Loke had lead Lucy ahead of Natsu and Erza so they could get a chance to be alone.

"Erza." Natsu said stopping f in the middle of the hallway. Erza stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yes?" She asked, now turning to face him, realizing he was going to stand there for longer than a second.

"I wanted to say..." He started. She touched his face and leaned close to him. He held his breath. He was unsure if she was being friendly, or more than friendly at this point.

Erza didn't really know that herself. She just knew she had something she needed to do. Gently she closed her eyes and kissed his cheek softly.

Natsu smiled and bluahed brightly. Though excited, he was still unsure of the situation and unsure of Erza's feelings altogether. He felt his heart begin to race and his stomach flood with butterflies, he felt as though he might throw up, almost as if he were on some means of transportation.

"Natsu, you okay?" Erza asked, concerned. She was now holding Natau up.

'Did I really just collapse into her arms?' Natsu thought to himself.

"Sorry Erza." He started but his voice was muffled. He opened his eyes only to find his face, once again pressed into her chest. His cheeks pinked and he sat up.

"I'm sorry if I was out of line, Natsu." Erza said looking down. She felt awful. She didn't know how relationships really worked, and didn't really know if he really did like her that way after all.

"Erza, don't think like that." He chuckled. Only Erza would come to that conclusion after a kiss on the cheek. "Now go get changed. We gotta catch those creeps." Natsu said smiling.

Erza nodded and touched his cheek. She then turned and went into her room.

"So?!" Lucy asked excitedly. "What are you gonna wear?!"

"Um?" Erza replied. She hadn't decided. This wasn't something she normally did, but she was willing to do it of the Master asked.

"Well since it's hot springs, swimsuits would be best, right?" Lucy asked.

"how's this?" Erza said. "Reequip!" Erza changed into a black and white polka dot bikini with black short shirts.

"Mmm..." Lucy said putting her finger to her chin. "No, I don't think that's sexy enough.

"How is this not sexy enough!?" Erza questioned, baffled.

"Nope, I've got just the thing." Lucy handed Erza a deep red bikini with ruffles on the front and a tiny red bikini bottom.

"Is this underwear?! This is a bra! And thong!" Erza shouted, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"No silly, it's a bombshell bikini. Yes it's a thong, we have to attract the creeps don't we?" Lucy said as she changed into her matching yellow bikini.

"Lucy...this is uncomfortable..."Erza said, fidgeting with the bikini bottoms.

Lucy turned to look at Erza. "You're gonna knock em dead! And not just the creeps! Natsu, Gray and Loke too!" Lucy blushed. She was a little jealous but she shrugged it off knowing she looked good too.

"Lucy you look amazing yourself. I had no idea you had such a nice backside." Erza giggled. "What about our hair " Erza asked.

"Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!"

"What style for today, shrimp?" Cancer asked.

"Make us look sexy." Lucy stated.

Cancer quickly went to work styling the girl's hair. He curled Erza's in beautiful loose waves and styled Lucy's into an elaborate updo.

The girls gawked at themselves in the mirror for a few moments and finally stepped outside into the hallway. They boys seemed exasperated.

"What took ya so..." Natsu started but as soon as he caught a glimpse of Erza, he stumbled backward right into the wall. She looked...like a porn star really. He felt guilty for being so infatuated with how she looked at the time.

"Snap out of it Natsu, we have to focus on the job." Erza said with a smirk.

"Yeah let's go boys. You come down after us and wait for the creeps to come out, then we'll attack." said Lucy. The boys nodded in agreement. They were all out of breath as they watched he girls walk down to the springs. They could hardly focus as the two girls frolicked along.

They sat along the ledge of the hot water, dipping their feet in and out with Happy by their side. They waited there for what seemed like hours and no crooks seemed to show.

Ten o clock came and went and it was now eleven. The girls were sick of waiting.

"I don't think they're coming." Erza said standing.

Just as she stood up, three men, dressed in black, walked up to the beautifully adorned women.

"Mmm...hey pretty girls why don't you come along with us? We could have some fun." Stated the man that seemed to be the leader. He resembles Freed in a way, his features were similar, but his hair was blonde.

"Is that so?" Erza asked, approaching the man.

Natsu watched in the distance, waiting with Gray and Loke for their cue.

"What are two such fine ladies doing out this late without chaperones?" Asked one of the thugs.

"We're waiting for our dates." Lucy stated as she stood up. She stood behind Erza, a bit intimidated by the men. They had an ominous presence about them.

"There's our cue!" Natsu said, rushing out of the bushes.

Loke and Gray followed and all five took fighting stances.

"What?! Five on three isn't fair at all!" Said the leader of the creeps.

"You should have thought of that before you terrorized all the women who come here to relax!" Erza shouted, who now had her sword under his chin.

"Let's get em guys. I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as fire emitted from his hands.

"Fire's coming out of his hands! Don't tell me he's that salamander?!" One of the thugs yelled.

"Let me guess." Started the leader as he pushed Erza's sword down from his chin. "You're Titania, Erza Scarlet. It'll be awesome to subdue you and make you my trophy."

"Don't you dare talk to Erza that way!" Natsu's entire body was now consumed with flames. The three creeps began to back up slowly. "Erza, get back. I can handle this myself."

Erza did as Natsu wished and stood down. "Lucy, let's get out of the way." Erza said, pulling her aside.

"Alright creeps! Let's do this!" Gray said.

"Gray, you and Loke back down too, I said I got this. These guys ain't nothin to me." Natsu said.

"You sure Natsu? I kinda wanna punch the hell outta these pervs. " Gray said.

"I got this."

Gray backed down and he and Loke walked over to Erza and Loke. "We got your back though Natsu." Gray encouraged.

"Roar of the..." Natsu started.

The thugs surrounded Natsu. They all seemed to be ice wizards. They each took turns attacking him with different ice magic.

"You think that's gonna phase me?! I go at it with Gray all year just for stuff like this." Natsu threatened. He seemed to have regained his strength and bump it up to a new level. Thats Natsu for you.

"Happy!" He shouted.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he lifted Natsu into the air with high speed.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled as he began throwing flames from his mouth at the ice wizards with Happy's full speed.

The sizzled ice wizards retreated shamefully. Happy set Natsu down.

"Alright!" Natsu said excitedly.

"We did it! Aye sir!" Happy said, shaking his tail.

"Natsu, great job." Erza said as she and the others approached Natsu. He didn't seem too beat up. But he looked like a dip in the hot springs was just what he needed.

"Let's get wet!" Natsu said, grabbing Erza's wrist and pushing her into the water.

She shrieked. "Natsu!" She yelled. Natsu took his vest and his pants off, revealing his pink swim trunks and jumped into the water with Erza.

Lucy and Loke had ran off for some privacy and Gray and happy went off to find some food, leaving Natsu and Erza alone once more.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. This was it. He was going to show her exactly how he felt.

She draped her arms around his shoulders and clasped her hands together. Her heart was racing faster and faster.

"Erza, I need to tell you something."

"Natsu...you don't have to..."

"I understand how hard it must be for you to let to of Jellal. But if we spend time dwelling on the past, we'll miss our future that's staring us in the fa..." he was interrupted. Erza's lips were gently pressed against his. His heart pounded. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, holding her close and running his fingers through her beautiful red tresses.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and favoriting me! I appreciate it! As always I also appreciate your reviews! Forgive me if there are errors, I do all my writing on my phone via the ap Werdsmith, and sometimes I make mistakes! Aye Sir! :•3 PS DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT GOTTEN THROUGH THE EDOLAS CHAPTERS/EPISODES PLEASE! A MAJOR SPOILER IF YOU DO. ahem... Aye Sir :•3

"Erza no." A voice said from the bushes. Erza broke away from Natsu's embrace and scanned the area.

"That voice..." Erza said.

"It sounded like..." Natsu was in disbelief.

"Lisanna." They said in unison.

Natsu hung his head down and put his face in his hands. "There's just no way it coulda been her." He said. His heart felt heavy and broken all over again, reliving the agony of losing his first love.

Erza walked up to Natsu and touched his bare shoulder.

"Natsu..I heard it too..." She said.

"Erza no." The voice said again. Suddenly, out of nowhere a small pebble flew through the air and hit Erza on the top of the head with a thud.

"Alright, who's over there?!" Erza yelled, angrily.

The bushes rumbled and rustled and finally, a young girl with short white hair emerged before them.

Natsu rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. Yes...it was Lisanna.

"N..Natsu.. I'm back." Lisanna said, rubbing her arm shyly.

"Li...Lisanna!" Natsu flew out of the water and straight to Lisanna and embraced her. "You gotta be kidding me!?" He said looking her over.

Erza stood alone in the water watching the two. She understood his feelings. But what she didn't understand was where on earth Lisanna came from.

"I was caught up in a world called Edolas." Lisanna started. "It's like another dimension. All of you are there as well. Everyone's personalities are almost opposite of what they really are here. Mystogan, who is really from Edolas as well, found a way to bring me back home. " She explained.

"I...I just can't believe you're back! Mira and Elfman will be so happy! And Happy will be happy too!" Natsu smiled.

Lisanna glanced over at Erza who was awkwardly standing in the water alone, and turned back to Natsu. "What're you doing here with Erza?" She whispered. "I thought you thought she was a weirdo?" Lisanna said quietly.

Erza sighed and exited the water. Had all that had just happened before been for not? She headed back to her room and opened the door aggressively.

"What's the matter Erza?" Lucy asked who was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

"Oh..I'm just ready for bed." She lied.

"Erzzzzaaaaa...spit it out!" Lucy said, crawling over to her bed and patting it, signaling Erza to come and sit.

Meanwhile outside.

Natsu did notice Erza's exit and was torn between what to do. He decided it would be rude to just leave Lisanna hanging so be stuck around.

"I'm just uh..." He struggled.

"You kissed her.." Lisanna said.

"We'll Lisanna... I do care about her." Natsu felt as if he were being interrogated by an angry ex girlfriend.

"Natsu you promised you'd come find me, and you didn't. And I'm supposed to be your wife one day, remember?!" Lisanna smiled and put a hand on her hip. Her smile seemed to out butterflies in Natsu's stomach. He was in a total state of confusion. Torn between the strongest woman in Fairy Tail whom he grew to love over the years, and the girl he never stopped loving in the first place. His heart sank.

"Oh Lisanna I'm so sorry I didn't find you. " He hugged her again.

"Natsu." She hugged back. "Have you really moved on?"

Meanwhile, back in the girl's suite

"The moment I decide to let my heart decide for itself, and let go of the past...Lisanna shows up out of nowhere." Erza clenched her now armored fists.

"Lisanna?" Lucy asked confused. "Isn't that...Mira and Elfman's sister who passed two years ago?"

Erza nodded. "They were like childhood sweethearts. " Erza looked down.

"Oh Erza...that doesn't mean he is just gonna drop you for her. Natsu has been fighting for you for a long time. " Lucy said.

"Y..yeah...you're right. Maybe I should go back and talk to them. " Erza said.

"That's a good plan." Lucy replied, setting her brush down.

Meanwhile, outside.

"Lisanna... Quit this, you and I were never really together, we were just kids, ya know?" Natsu said.

"You're in love with her, aren't you Natsu?" She started. Lisanna looked down. "I guess I'm glad you're happy. But.." She looked up at him.

"No Lisanna don't make that face, don't cry." He pulled her close, comforting her.

"You don't love her?" Lisanna sniffled.

"I didn't say that." Said Natsu.

Erza watched from the doorway into the springs. She wasn't sure what was being said, but she knew they were awfully close.

"You really did move on huh Natsu?" Lisanna stepped back and pushed away from him.

"Lisanna." Natsu grabbed her hands. "I'm happy you're back. I missed you everyday. Fairy Tail has changed since you left, all of us have. It isn't fair for you to want me to drop what I have now and pick up where we left off." He said.

"Can I just...try something.." Lisanna leaned in close to Natsu and closed her eyes. Natsu felt torn inside. He still cared for Lisanna with all his heart, yet Erza was the one who had been tugging on his heart strings for quite some time.

"Lisanna, I..." He started. Again l, like history repeating itself, Natsu was cut off and interrupted by soft lips pressing against his. Natsu was in shock. He didn't know what hit him.

Erza clenched her fists. She could tell Natsu wasn't missing back, but he wasn't really pulling away either. She was angry. More angry with herself for leaving in the first place, and angry she had opened up her heart. She turned to storm away and ran straight into a stranger's chest, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh.y apologies.." Erza said standing up. She brushed dust off her skirt and looked down to extend her hand to the fallen stranger. To her surprise, it was no stranger at all. It was none other than Jellal Fernandez.

"Je...Jellal... But you were arrested." Erza stumbled back a bit.

Jellal stood and walked close to Erza and grabbed her by the waist. "Erza, what I have to say is important." He started. At this point Erza was a nervous wreck. Here Natsu was with his long lost love. And now Erza faced the same problem.

"Jellal you should not be here."

"I need to tell you something." He placed his forehead against hers. Her heart pounded. Jellal had always pulled stunts like this. He grabbed her chin and pulled his mouth to her ear. "I need you..." He started. "To move on."

Erza's eyes widened. She stumbled back. For years Jellal had her wrapped around his finger. She had been held down and held back waiting and waiting on him to come around, or at least say flat out he didn't love her anymore. She was shocked and mesmerized. She felt a sudden sense of freedom.

"Jellal..." She started.

"Don't fight me on this. I told you...I want you to move on. I don't want you waiting for me anymore. We can't do this. He's a good man, Erza. Don't you let him go." Jellal kissed her forehead and lingered there for a moment and then disappeared. She fell to her knees.

"So easily he lets me go...then..." She clenched her fists... "I'll do the same." She stood up and turned around to walk into the springs.

Lisanna and Natsu were awkwardly staring at each other. Natsu was trying to comfort her the best he could.

"She's here." Lisanna said sniffling. Natsu let go of Lisanna and slowly approached Erza.

"Natsu..." Erza started.

"Did you see all that?" Natsu asked, shamefully.

"I saw it." Erza said.

Natsu didn't know what to say next. "I uh...I.."

"Natsu loves you Erza! And he deserves to be loved back!" Lisanna yelled.

Natsu looked up at Erza. His heart sank. He felt as though he betrayed the two loves of his life in one night. Erza touched his face.

"Natsu if Lisanna is who you love then don't let me stop you.." She said, sadly.

Natsu touched her hand and then looked back at Lisanna. "I can't do this!" He yelled. "You can't mess with a guy's mind like this!" He ran through the door and headed up to his room, escaping the emotional distress.

Meanwhile, outside.

"I told you not to let him go." A voice whispered in Erza's ear. She looked around but saw no one. She sighed. "Fight for it." The voice said.

"Lisanna. " said Erza.

"Erza." Said Lisanna.

"I don't wanna fight you"

"I wanna fight you."

They said simultaneously.

"Lisanna I don't think that's the best option." Erza said, knowing things would only get worse with a battle. "This isn't something that can be won with a battle. This is a heart we are talking about." Erza stated.

Natsu watched on the balcony as the two interacted. Loke and Gray by his side.

"I actually hope they fight!" Gray said. "Although it really isn't like Lisanna to pick a fight."

"Nah it ain't a fair fight. If it was Mira, it'd be a real fight." Natsu said, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms.

"Get ready Erza! Cause here I come!" Lisanna transformed into a take over bird and flew at Erza.

Erza did the unthinkable. She physically took off her armor and threw it to the ground and dropped her sword at her feet as Lisanna came rushing at her. Erza spread her arms out and stood. She was just going to let her attack with no defense.

"Erza! No!" Natsu yelled. "What the hell is she doing?!" Natsu yelled for Happy and flew down off of the balcony right as the attack landed on Erza.

Lisanna flew quickly and with all her force, kicked Erza right in the chest. Erza slid backwards about ten yards and landed straight into the water.

"Lisanna knock it off! Can't you tell Erza don't wanna fight you?!" Natsu scolded. Lisanna put her head down and transformed back into normal. Natsu walked over to the water to where Erza landed. Bubbles were floating to the top but Erza was not coming to the surface.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled nervously braced himself to jump into the hot water. Right before he dove in, Erza's hands emerged from the water and gripped the edges of the springs. Natsu grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the water and lie her on the ground.

"Erza! Are you okay?!" Natsu asked, concerned as he kneeled by her side.

Erza coughed a little and nodded.

"Erza take deep breaths!" Happy said as he landed on her stomach with some force. Water spewed from her mouth and she began coughing again.

"Nice Happy, you may have just saved her." Natsu said patting Happy's head.

"Happy...I think you're gaining some weight." Erza said, lifting her head off the ground.

"Erza! Not you too... Lucy said the same thing." Happy pouted.

"E..Erza...I...I'm so sorry." Lisanna said as she approached the group.

"Hey...it's alright." Erza said laying her head back down on the ground.

"I'm...I'm gonna go home and see Mira and Elfman. " Lisanna said turning around.

"I'll walk you." Said Gray, sliding down from the balcony on ice.

"O..oh Gray!" Lisanna smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Gray turned to face Natsu. "YOU OWE ME!" He said silently and turned to walk Lisanna home.

Natsu picked Erza up. "Erza...let's get you cleaned up."

"Natsu it's okay really I can just.." Erza started.

"No, no. I'm showing you how things are done dammit so shut up and let me take care of you." He said smiling as he carried her inside. Natsu carried Erza all the way up the stairs and down the hallway to his room. "Hey Loke! Open up huh!" Natsu yelled.

Loke opened the door. "What?! Oh.. Honeymoon already?!" he said with a giggle.

"Why don't you go check on Lucy." Natsu said. Loke stepped out of the doorway to let them in and Natsu closed the door behind him. Loke went to Lucy's room and knocked on the door.

"What's up Erza how did things go?" Lucy said opening the door. "Oh." She smiled. "Come on in!" She pulled Loke in and shut the door.

Natsu took Erza into the bathroom and set her down. Her heart was racing. She had never been so nervous. "You can get a shower if you need to...I'll just uh... I'll wait outside for ya.." Natsu said smiling. "Are..are you hurt?" He asked observing Erza rubbing her chest.

Erza bluahed brightly. "N..no I..."

"Let me see, you might be really hurt." Natsu bluahed.

"Oh get outta here you little perv!" Erza said playfully.

"Okay, okay, but if you need anything, I'm right outside the door okay? I have an extra set of clothes you can wear too." Natsu said closing the door behind him.

Erza reequipped into her armor, bringing it all back to her, and then undressed. She turned to examine herself in the mirror. Her chest and rib cage were more than a little bruised up, and probably would worsen. She shook off rhe pain and turned on the water, waiting for it to get to the right temperature. She pulled back the curtain and jumped in, closing the curtain behind her. Sighing as the water hit her face, she began to unwind. It felt refreshing and calming and allowed her to process her thoughts.

'Natsu's feelings for me must be greater than his feelings for Lisanna... But I wonder if he is still confused... And Jellal...where did he come from? How did he escape? Why did he wait so long to tell me to let go..' She thought to herself. She grabbed the shampoo and began to scrub her hair.

'Man...what I gave her the wrong idea...maybe now she thinks I still love Lisanna...maybe I still love Lisanna...somewhere...inside..

.maybe?' Natsu rolled on the bed back and forth fighting with himself. 'no..I don't...Lisanna is my friend. It's great to have her back. But...I really do... Think I... I might... Love Erza. Is she gonna kill me for kissing Lisanna?! The end is near, I just know it!' Natsu crawled under the blankets of the bed.

'Jellal...'

"Erza.." The voice whispered.

Erza's eyes widened. 'No...no...' She dropped to her knees in the shower clenching her head. 'Execution...'

"Erza..." The voice said. His voice.

"Jellal.." She whispered. "You were executed.." She hung her head and cried.

"Stop that." Said Jellal who was now sitting right next to her, clothed and all.

"Je.." He covered her lips.

"I told you, you better let me go." He said patting her head. "I'm with you always now. In your heart. If you ever need me, I will be there Erza." He said.

"No!" She whispered yet screamed.

"Enough Erza! Enough..I'm gone." Jellal yet again disappeared but his voice lingered. "Stand up"

Erza stood.

"Be strong. And carry on." The voice said.

Erza nodded. Jellal had finally atoned for his sins. He paid the price...and lost his life. Erza took deep breaths and calmed herself down. She knew this was all for the best, although painful, it was for the best. Tears gently fell from her dark purple brown eyes, yet she found a smile on her face much to her surprise.

She stood up and lathered up her body with the courtesy hotel soap. An indescribable sense of peace overcame her. She finished up her shower and stepped out and grabbed a towel.

Natsu noticed the water stopped and he peaked his head from the covers. The bathroom door clicked open and Erza emerged wrapped in a towel.

"You expect me to wear this?" Erza held up his navy blue vest.

Natsu sat up. "Oh hehe..no." He blushed at the sight before him. "I meant to give you a t shirt." He said as he brought her a nicely folded black t shirt.

Erza raised an eyebrow. 'Is this even going to cover my butt?' She thought to herself. She walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. She equipped into her purple bra and undies, along with a pair of short shorts. 'At least my butt won't be hanging out...although I think that's what he wanted..' Erza giggled and slipped the shirt over her head. It wasn't too baggy, due to the fact she had very large breasts. She chuckled and wrapped a towel around her wet head and again emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey...does it fit?" Natsu asked, walking up to her. "Oh it's not as baggy as I thought it'd be.. Sorry." He blushed, noticing her cute pink shorts.

"You know I could've just.."

"No, no. I'm taking care of you right now. How's your uh.." Natsu gestured to her breast area blushing.

"Oh." Erza blushed as well. " It's fine. It didn't hurt too bad. A little bruised, but I'll live." She smiled and tipped her head upside down and began to towel dry her long scarlet tresses.

'Thats Erza for you.' Thought Natsu, admiring her beauty and strength. 'She's the perfect package.'

Erza stood and tilted to the side and patted her hair dry with the towel.

"Where's Happy?" Erza asked.

"Hm? Oh, he's sleeping." Natsu pointed to a little bundle of blankets in the corner of the room.

"Ah..must be worn out." Erza said.

"You're probably tired yourself, huh Erz?" Natsu said as he approached Erza slowly.

"I'm a little bit sleepy." Smiled Erza.

Natsu took her towel from her and threw it to the ground. He then grabbed her hands and smiled at her. "Erza.." He paused. "I want to protect you."

"Natsu, you can't always protect me, sometimes, I'm gonna have to protect you."

"Not anymore. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you again. I'll do anything I have to to keep from seeing your tears again" he squeezed her hands.

Erza dropped his hands and embraced him, shoving his face into her chest. "Natsu." She held the back of his head.

Natsu smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist and inched his way up until he was face to face with her. He pressed his nose against hers. Erza nervously brushed her hair behind her ears nervously. Natsu smiled and looked into her eyes.

"You're not so scary when you let your guard down a little Erza." Natsu giggled.

"You think I'm scary?" Erza had that scary tone in her voice. Natsu became nervous and began to imitate Happy.

"A...a...aye sir... You want a fishy?"

"Natsu." She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I know what you need." Natsu said, getting a serious look on his face. Erza became alarmed. Natsu then tackled her to the ground and straddled her.

Erza's eyes widened and she gasped. "N..nats..."

He chuckled. "What? You scared?" Natsu got a mischievous grin on his face. Again Erza blushed.

"N.." She started. Natsu began to tickle her frantically.

"Ahaha! Gotcha Erza!"

"Ahhhhahaha! Natsu! Ehehe! Natsu!" She giggled and tried to free herself.

"Never!" Natsu giggled an evil villain type laugh as he continued to torture Erza.

The next thing he knew, it was Erza who was on top of him. "Payback, Natsu!" Erza's face darkened as she laughed heartily. Natsu gulped in true fear of what was to come. Erza began tickling him under his arms and on his rib cage.

"Oh! Oh stop it Erza! No! Oh no oh gosh no! Oh Erza stop! Erza stop that! Ahaha!" Tears formed in his eyes. Erza had one mean tickle. It hurt so badly, but you couldn't help but laugh.

Meanwhile, in the girl's room.

Lucy's eyes widened as she heard the shouts coming from the door directly across the hall. "Already?! They move fast don't they?!"

"Well...I guess they go all out." Loke blushed at the thought.

"I didn't think Erza was the type. But it sounds more like a rape to me." Lucy stated as she snuggled into Loke's arms.

"I think it's probably a tickle match, Lucy. How come you have to have your mind in the gutter all the time?" Loke said jokingly.

"Oh gosh you're probably right, I don't know why I came to that conclusion." She blushed.

Meanwhile, back in the boy's room.

"Do you surrender?!" Erza asked, still pinning Natsu to the ground.

"Oh yes! Yes please Erza..." Natsu still had tears streaming down his face. Erza crawled off of him and helped him to his feet. "You are one hell of a tickler." He said catching his breath.

"You can't mess with the best Natsu, or you're gonna get hurt." She smirked.

"Best my ass..." Natsu mumbled.

"Do you really need me to prove it to you?" Erza threatened.

"Woah now Erza... I meant to say...best in class." He caught.

She placed a hand on her hip. "Oh really?"

"Uh huh.." Natsu said, walking closer to her.

"I don't think that's what you said. "She, also walking closer to him.

"Oh but it is." He again embraced her, this time pulling her into a kiss. This time both were expecting it, making it a bit more intense.

They held each other for a moment before Natsu picked her up. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. She reached up and touched his face softly. Natsu slowly climbed on top of her and began to kiss her neck. She blushed brightly and squirmed. His lips tickled her skin, sending intense shivers down her spine. Her stomach was flooded with butterflies.

"Hey, no shinanagins! I'm hungry Natsu!" Happy said, crawling from his pile of blankets and climbing up on the bed. He couldn't have had worse timing.

"Ah, Happy." Natsu said, frustrated. Natsu got up and walked to the cabinet and got Happy a can of tuna. "There will that work?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said, snatching the tuna.

"Wait, don't let him eat that." Erza said standing up and snatching the can back from Happy. She placed it back on the shelf and closed the cabinet door. "Let's just go out." Erza smiled.

"Erza, it's 11 at night, everything is closed." Natsu said.

"Who said anything about dining in. Happy wants a fish. Lets catch him one." Said Erza.

"Erza really?"

"Aye! Let's go Natsu!" Said Happy.

"No...I don't wanna.." Natsu whined.

"We can go without you. Let's go Happy." Erza smiled.

"No,no I'll go.." Natsu said.

The three traveled outside of the resort to a nearby stream and Natsu started a small campfire.

Erza watched as Happy and Natsu sat next to each other fishing. They looked so cute together, sitting by the peaceful water. She sighed and planted herself next to the fire. 'Jellal...is this what you would have wanted for me?' She thought to herself.

"Most certainly, Erza." The voice whispered back. Erza took a deep breath and held it. She was fighting back tears. Hearing the voice again made it all sink in. She finally knew he was really gone. Her heart dropped.

"Stop it Erza. " the voice said.

'I'll never see you again.' Erza thought.

"You don't need to. Now knock it off and let me get some rest, damn it."

Erza smiled. She felt relieved.

"Alright! Hey Erza we caught one!" Natsu and Happy rushed back to the camp fire.

"Natsu!" A familiar voice rang through the night air and running footsteps came closer and closer.

"Gray?" Natsu said.

"Natsu! Erza!" Gray said running up to the fire. "The guild is in trouble. You guys need to hurry back."

"What happened?!" Erza asked, already reequipped into her armor.

"Lisanna, Wendy, Evergreen , Levy and Juvia have been kidnapped. They asked for Erza, Laxus, you, me and Gajeel to fight them." Gray panted.

"I'll go get Lucy and we'll catch up to you, you two need to hurry up toward the guild." Erza said, running toward the resort.

"I ain't leavin without you, Erza!" Natsu yelled, folding his arms.

"Don't make me tickle you!" Erza yelled back, still running to the resort.

"Catch up to us, k!" Natsu said without hesitation. "Let's go Gray. "


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Again as always, I appreciate your reviews and favorites.

I guess I need to do this as well I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE I'D BE A WHOLE LOT RICHER AND NATSU AND ERZA WOULDA BEEN TOGETHER LONG AGO ;) here we go Aye Sir :•3

Erza ran back into the resort and up the stairs and sprinted down the hallway, approaching the door.

"Pardon me...look out! Coming through!" Erza yelled as she passed several other vacationers.

She finally arrived at the big red door to the room in which Lucy was staying. She pounded her fists in the mahogany door.

"What is it this time Natsu?!" Lucy swung the door open. "Oh..Erza...I thought it was Natsu asking for some love advice...what's up?"

"Trouble at the guild. We have no time to spare let's go." Erza said briskly in a monotone. The red head turned to walk down the hall.

Lucy didn't hesitate to grab her things(including Leo back in his gate) and follow.

The girls met up with Natsu, Gray and Happy.

"So can someone please explain to me what the heck is goin on at the guild?!" Lucy asked annoyed and slightly paranoid.

"Apparently there is a dark guild attacking Fairy Tail. They're holding some hostages and requested me, Natsu, Erza, Laxus and Gajeel to fight them." Gray stated as he threw his white coat to the ground, not realizing he was stripping.

"What guild is it?" The celestial wizard asked as she tried to keep up with the other three. She grabbed Gray's coat from the ground.

"I believe we are dealing with Phantom Lord once again, this time though, the element four are not involved. Obviously since Juvia is on our side." Gray replied snatching his coat back from Lucy, embarrassed.

"Phantom Lord?! So we'll be dealing with those damn shades again huh?" Natsu said as he punched his fists together, both engulfed in flames at this point in time.

"So they're not after Lucy this time?" Erza stated.

"I guess not." Natsu shrugged.

The four finally approached the guild before a though struck The scarlet haired Mage came to a halt. They were under the cover of nightfall, but still, and uneasy feeling came over Erza that she just could not shake.

"Wait. I get the feeling this is not right. I think Phantom Lord is still after Lucy and all of this is just a trap. Why else would thy request all of Lucy's teammates to leave her side?" Erza said, feeling as though she had foiled any Phantom plots.

"Oh...Erza...good thinking!" Lucy said. "But why would they come after me again? My father and I have come to terms. Not to mention he's broke." Lucy replied, now a little nervous walking behind Erza.

"Oi that's right, he works at... Lucky lovers or something right?" Natsu said of course mixing up the words and getting them wrong. That's Natsu for you.

Lucy face palmed and continued walking toward the guild with her friends.

"Stop...again. Lucy I don't think you should go any further without at least summoning a spirit." Gray said, concerned.

"I can't summon right now, with Loke being out for so long, it drained me." Lucy replied shamefully. "I'm such a weak member of Fairy Tail!" She sobbed. "Let's just let them take me!"

"Lucy!" Erza shouted, in her dark and frightening manor. Her eyes darkened and covered by her hair.

Lucy shook in her nearly knee high boots, trembling with fear at the tone Erza just spoke in.

"E...e...Erza?" Lucy managed to spit out as Erza approached her, sword out and headed straight for her throat.

"You listen to me, listen very closely." Erza started as she held her blade under the celestial wizard's chin.

Lucy's brown eyes widened and she was afraid to even breath. She squeezed her legs tightly together trying not to pee from sheer fear.

"If they came after Natsu, me, or Gray, none of us would back down from protecting them. If it came down to it, we would all lay our lives down to protect anyone in the guild! ANYONE. It's about time you take some pride in who you are, Lucy Heartfillia! You're a damn great wizard! You even have charms that not even I can gather the courage to use. If I ever hear you talk like this again, I personally will pulverize you." Erza threatened.

Lucy stood amazed. She was shocked that Erza admitted that Lucy had the upper hand in some areas. Of course Lucy was good at throwing her feminine wiles around at any guy making most, okay some, weak in the knees. Erza was just a little more dignified than that...in her mind. She knew how to throw her body around too, the gothic Lolita outfit? The time the worked as waitresses. Erza didn't wanna admit it, but she DID know how to work it.

"Erza..." Lucy's eyes began to we'll up with tears. Erza dropped her sword and hugged Lucy with a CLANK. "Sow...hawd..." Lucy said, as her face was smooshed against the cool, metal armor.

"That's it!" Natsu shouted.

"Pewvewt! Lucy shouted still smooshed against Erza's plated chest.

"No no...not like that...haha...although..."Natsu grinned.

Erza shot him a death glare and he immediately stopped grinning his dragon smile.

"I...I meant that...remember the time I bailed you outta jail, Erza?" Natsu said, half sheepishly and the other half pridefully.

"Natsu." Erza released Lucy from her embrace. "You are the one that got me in jail in the first time, and ended up spending the night there with me...but I see where you're going with this..."

"Okay I'm so lost right now!" Lucy whined.

"Either way you need to hurry and decide because people are being held hostage here! Gray said anxiously, once again removing his coat

"I know!" Erza snapped. "Natsu you don't happen to have that red wig on you...do you?" Erza questioned.

"Well yeah Erza I carry it with me so I can mimic you and your scariness!" Natsu retorted sarcastically. This was followed by a dead-arm blow from Erza. Natsu wailed.

"Okay we can do without. Let me see what I can find in my collection. " Erza began glowing and going through her Reequip phase and shortly after she emerged from her starry scene. "Strip." She said casually to Lucy.

"Wh...why?!" Lucy said eyes wide.

"Hell I wouldn't mind if they both did." Natsu whispered to Gray. Gray snickered and grinned in agreement.

Erza suddenly brought out a small changing tent and shoved Lucy in it.

"Ahh!" Lucy stumbled in and changed into the outfit before her. It was one of Erza 's lighter armors. "Flight Armor" Lucy actually looked quite cute in the armor, especially with the ears. Erza stepped into the tent.

"Looking good!" Erza just so happened to have a red wig in her slew of outfits, it was a bit shorter than her hair, it would do. She adjusted the outfit and had Lucy ready to go as her double. "You'll gain some of my power with this Fligt Armor. With it, you can move quickly, and strike your opponent with ease. " she stated as the changing tent disappeared.

"Two Erza's... Damn I'm liking this!" Natsu grinned a wide, toothy smile.

"Ain't to bad Lucy. You just need to make a mean face and you'll look just like Erza!" Happy shouted.

Lucy tried her best to put on a stern, Erza face. Whatever it was, it was far from Erza. It looked more like constipation and the three other Wizards chuckled.

"Lucy, don't try too hard." Natsu smirked.

"Let's go everyone." Said The real Erza.

"This sword is different..." Lucy said swinging around the short hand sword. It was gorgeous. Short blade, light to carry with a scarlet hilt that looked like it had golden thorns growing onto the blade itself. It gave her a sense of power. No wonder Erza had an immense collection of weapons.

"Be careful with that! It's sharp...there's a reason I only gave you one of those." Erza threatened.

"A..aye sir.." Lucy replied.

The four arrived at the guild finally. (Happy:why exclude me?! Author:okay okay..) pardon..

The five arrived at the guild finally. The sky was dark, it felt as though it was going to rain at any moment. Maybe an effect from Juvia's separation anxiety from being away from Gray so long and in captivity.

Thankfully there was not a giant guild that could walk standing before hers although outside the guild there were members of Fairy Tail fighting off shades once again. This time the shades were light golden. It must've been an effect of the Fairy Law that was cast on Jose not too long ago.

"There you all are!" Screamed Mira, running up to the group. She looked at Erza, then over to Lucy and began to blink an rub her eyes. "What?..." She said. "Okay obviously that's Lu..." She was cut off by Lucy's hand over her mouth.

"Shut it Mira!" Lucy said. "I think they're after Lucy!" Lucy said.

Mira nodded understanding the situation and pushed Lucy away.

"Could you truly tell that easily?" Inquired Erza as she and the others began slashing and punching at the shades that surrounded them.

"Oh no, it's just because I know Lucy's breasts are slightly...and I can't stress that word enough...larger than yours Erza..." Mira said smiling.

"What? That's completely untrue!" Erza snapped. "You're only saying that because we're still rivals in your mind, Mira." Erza said still slashing at the shades.

"Can we discuss boobies later?" Gray yelled.

"Aye!" Mira said, running toward the guild.

"That girl..." Erza grit her teeth and continued toward the front of the guild with Lucy. Each time the shades would hit them, the shades immediately apologized.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" They would cry. Erza looked perplexed... She couldn't figure out why on earth the shades were acting out on their own emotion, let alone saying sorry for attacking. "Fairy Law.." Erza thought. Then how is Jose even attacking?

The two Erza's finally reached the guild. "Erza... What the?" Master said as he sat casually on the bar.

"Master?! What are you doing, can't you see we are in the middle of a battle?! And what about he hostages?!" Erza yelled, questioning the master was not something she normally did, this time would be an exception.

"Why the hell is Lucy dressed like you?" The master replied. Erza could see the pink in his cheeks. Clearly he had been drinking, considering the 'Drunk Breath' sign above his balding head.

"Master?!" Erza yelled. "Then I suppose this battle falls in my hands now." Erza stated. "Mira, take Lucy and protect her, I'm going to take Natsu and Gray to find Jose." Erza said pushing Lucy-Erza to Mira.

"Will do!" Mira smiled and winked, shrugging off the fact that Erza would be around with Natsu.

"What this about things falling into your hands now, Scarlet." A familiar voice said from behind. "As I recall...I'm still the guild's too choice for successor."

Erza turned to face what she assumed to be Laxus. Her assumptions were correct.

"Laxus! Master allowed you back?" Erza stammered.

"On temporary basis, yes. If we defeat Jose, I'm back for good. I really owe Fairy Tail a big one."

"You bet you do!" Erza glared bit then eased her face into a smile. "Let's do this." She said, and gave him a 'welcome home' pat on the back.

The artificial lightning dragon and the knight Mage ran out toward Natsu and Gray. Gajeel had already met up with the other two.

"Where are Jose's attacks coming from? And where are they keeping the hostages?" Erza asked, looking toward Gajeel.

"I think since our...well their now..guild got destroyed, thy have to be hiding out somewhere in Magnolia.." Gajeel stated.

"You aren't so sure of yourself, Gajeel.." Laxus snapped.

"Well hell, Laxus, I ain't the one that turned my comrades against each other for the fun of it now am I? So sit be questionin who's side I'm on, if I ain't questionin you!" Gajeel retorted.

"Shut it! We can all duke it out after this crap is settled. I'm picking up that weirdo's scent. I think it's coming from that boat." Natsu said pointing to a boat docked at the harbor.

"Let's do this!" Gray said.

"I'm pumped!" Shouted Natsu.

"We need a game plan. If we just go and attack them, they may be expecting it." Erza said.

"Why would they be hiding then?!" Natsu questioned. He looked to Erza. She looked back at him. They stared at each other for a moment, both knowing they disagreed with the other, not wanting to ease up and let the other win.

Sensing the tension between them, Laxus spoke up. "Alright as temporary master, I call the shots. Now, I think Natsu has a point, they probably ain't expectin us, but we also need to be cautious. Since Gajeel used to be part of Phantom Lord himself, we need to ask him about it, because he knows the master better than us." Laxus said, looking to Gajeel.

This seemed to ease the tension between both Laxus and Gajeel, and Erza and Natsu.

"I think we just go and give em what their askin for! A good ol kick in the ass!" Gajeel said.

"It's settled, let's go." Erza said, pushing down her pride.

"Alrightyyyy! I'm all fired up!" Yelled Natsu.

"Aye sir!" Happy said, raising his hand.

"Let's do it, I'm pumped."

"Let's make em pay!" Gajeel said as his fists turned to iron.

Laxus gave a nod and the five(oops sorry Happy..) six took off toward the boat.

Meanwhile, back inside the guild.

"Lucy...you think Natsu and Erza are a couple?" Mira said sighing as they sat in the library of the guild.

"Mmm..." Said Lucy-Erza as she tapped her chin. "No...not yet... Say...Mira...do you...lllliiiiikkkkee Natsu?" Said Lucy-Erza, imitating Happy yet again.

"Wha?! No! Well...I may...like...him...a little." Mira blushed.

"Well, Mira, I don't wanna hurt you...but I think Natsu really has a thing for Erza.. Don't get me wrong, I think you're gorgeous! You model for the weekly sorcerer magazine. " Lucy-Erza beamed.

"Thanks Luza! Ehehe!" Mira said, blushing.

Meanwhile, at the harbor.

"Alright you creep! Come out!" Natsu said as he jumped onto the boat that was currently docked on the harbor. As soon as he jumped onto the boat he felt instantly sick and rushed over to the ledge of the boat, hurling.

"Oh Natsu, keep it together, it's not even moving!" Happy yelled.

Erza shook her head. "Come on Natsu..."

"Guess we can't count on him." Laxus said.

"He'll get over it.. Hey Gajeel, you gonna be okay fighting your old master?" Gray asked, looking over at Gajeel.

"I gotta even the score with that bastard so hell yeah!" Gajeel replied.

"Okay let's go. We'll leave Natsu behind." Laxus said, walking toward the door to the cabin of the boat.

"Don't count...me...out yet." Natsu stood up and wobbled toward the group.

No one seemed to be on the ship on the outside. The ship seemed to resemble the mighty Christina of Blue Pegasus. Of course without the large horse emblem... But it was a vast and mighty ship indeed.

"Keep it together Natsu." Erza said steadying him.

Natsu weakly smiled. "I ain't gonna let ol popsicle over here beat me" he said as enthusiastically as a sick wizard could.

"Natsu, you're at a huge disadvantage and second of all, we're on the same team, flame head. " Gray retorted.

Laxus had already entered the cabin. "Hurry up, retards!" He yelled from inside.

"Ah forge this Natsu." Erza said throwing him into her back into a piggy back ride. Miraculously, Natsu seemed to do better on her back.

"I guess Natsu doesn't consider you to be transportation either, Erza." Happy said as he rested himself on too of Natsu's head, enjoying the free ride for once.

Erza blushed a little as she followed swiftly after Laxus.

"I'm all fired up! Yeeehaaaaw Erza!" Natsu yelled easing a fist full of fire as if riding a war horse.

Gray shook his head in embarrassment. Erza tried her hardest not to stop and beat the hell outta Natsu but there was really no time for that right now so she but her lip angrily.

The ship seemed enormous from the inside. Thy searches the corridors and seemed to find no one in any of the rooms. Further and further down the halls of the cabin searching every closet and cranny.

"Wait...somethin don't feel right." Gajeel said stopping suddenly, Gray running straight into his back, knocking Gray to the floor.

Gajeel searched around the area and started to sniff around. "I ain't pickin up his scent anymore. But I can smell..." Sniff...sniff..."Levy!" Gajeel pushed Erza, Natsu, Happy, and even Laxus away rushing to the end of the hallway and opening the door violently. "Levy!" He screamed and ran into the the room.

The others rushed behind him and entered the room to see the horrifying sight. Levy, Wendy, Evergreen, Lisanna, and Juvia all severely beaten and all bound to individual chairs. Gajeel of corse rushed to Levy.

"Levy!" He yelled as he knelt down to untie the ropes that bound her.

Erza set Natsu down and he immediately rushed to Lisanna's aid.

"Oh Lisanna..." He said looking at her slumped over form.

Erza paid no mind to Natsu helping Lisanna, rushed over to Wendy. Laxus to Evergreen and of course Gray aided Juvia.

"They're magic seals binding them.." Gajeel stated. "Gonna have to use magic to break em." Gajeel turned his arm into a small steel blade and freed poor little Levy. Catching her in his arms, Gajeel's eyes started to tear. "Damn them.." He grit his teeth. He could see that she was breathing lightly. But he swore to himself that he would severely torture the one who did this to his friend.

"Lisanna!" Natsu tried to shake her shoulders lightly after breaking the dark magic seal that bound her. Whomever did this, did it in a hurry with sloppy magic, but they had to be powerful to take out the girls. They may be girls, but together they were probably as powerful as Erza. Lisanna opened her eyes slowly. Natsu lay her on the ground and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Hey...you okay..Lisanna?" Natsu asked, his dragon eyes filled with concern for his childhood love.

"N...Natsu..." She cringed as she tried to smile, and grabbed at her side. "Y...you came for me.." A tear slid from the corner of her eye.

"What did they do to you? Who did this?" Natsu clenched his fiery fists and punched the ground. Obviously so concerned motion sickness had no effect.

"J...Jose...revenge for...defeating him...a...and...G...Gajeel a...and J..Juvia.." She inhaled deeply. "F..for them...leaving...the.." Natsu hushed her. He could see her struggling. He looked to Wendy, the only one who would possibly be able to heal anyone. She lay limp in Erza's arms.

"Hey.. Wendy... Wake up." Erza said with a crack in her voice. She held back tears if anger and fear for he lives of her friends.

"G..gray... Ju...Juvia was... Strong for you..." She smiled weakly as Gray broke the seal binding her. She began to fall to the ground but was stopped by Gray's cold, bare chest and his arms locked underneath hers, stabilizing the weakened water wizard

"Juvia.." He started. "We're gonna get these guys.. I promise you that." He hoisted her up into his arms gently and leaned down and kissed her cheek, easing her intense pain.

"Where's Carla?!" Happy yelled frantically.

"Over here idiot! They stuffed me in this bag and I can't get out." Carla yelled from a corner. Happy flew over to assist her.

"Carla..." Happy said, wrapping his arms around his fellow Exceed.

"Get off me! Where is Wendy?" Carla asked, shoving Happy away.

"There." Happy pointed to Erza who was holding Wendy.

"Wendy!" Carla flew over to Erza and sadly rested on top of her head.

"L..Laxus..." Evergreen stammered.

"Ever..." Laxus bit his lip. "Alright! Everyone, back to the guild immediately! We have to get our comrades to the infirmary!" He had already scooped poor Ever up Into his arms.

After the wounded were taken to the infirmary, Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, and Laxus met back up in from of the guild. The night was slowly fading away. It wouldn't be too long before the sun decided to greet the wizards.

"Obviously, the shades have dissipated, and the enemy has left. This was an act if retaliation." Laxus said.

"Then we need to go after that Cantom Board then." Natsu yelled smashing his fists together in a flaming rage.

"We don't even know where they're located, Natsu, don't get ahead of yourself. " Erza corrected. Everyone felt weary, and worry filled each of their hearts. Once again, Fairy Tail was facing troubles, and on the verge of losing their friends.

"Actually... I know where they relocated Phantom Lord." Gajeel stated.

"You traitor!" Laxus yelled, grabbing Gajeel by the collar.

"Laxus!" Erza yelled, grabbing Laxus by the arm.

"I've been a double agent between here and there for Master! Dammit!" Gajeel yelled.

Laxus lowered Gajeel slowly and then brushed off the top of Gajeel's shoulder and patted his chest apologetically.

"Alright, so now we have the upper hand." Gray stated.

"Then let's go." Erza said. "Fairy Tail has been through enough!" She herself was getting fired up.

"That's enough, Brats!" Master said as he approached the group. He was clothed in his white robe, his 'Master' attire. No silly hat, no blue and orange stripes and obviously, no drunken breath.

"Master." Said Erza as she turned from the circle to face him.

"What?! You mean we ain't gonna retaliate?!" Natsu yelled.

"How can you be so blind, Gramps, obviously they're gonna attack again." Laxus said.

"No, they won't." Master replied calmly, his hands draped in his pockets.

"I don't understand, Master." Said Erza, confused at his actions.

"They've done what they wanted. He hurt my brats a second time, so as the father if the brats.. I'm going after him again. Fairy Law once more, will kill him and he'll be sorry he messed with my kids." Master began to grow into his enormous size. His voice deepened and he spoke again. "Gajeel, lead the way." Master extended his hand down and picked up Gajeel, and with that. They were off.

"I ain't gonna just sit here and let him go alone!" Natsu said.

"Natsu... Master said.." Erza started before she was interrupted by Natsu.

"No! I dot care what he said! They hurt our friends!" Natsu yelled.

"I agree with Natsu." Gray stated.

"Fairy Law will take you out." Laxus stated. "Because its against Gramp's will, you will be considered his enemy there because be doesn't want us there." Laxus said.

"That's not true...is it? We never died when YOU did Fairy Law on us." Natsu snapped.

"I never intended to hurt anyone. Gramps does. There is a huge difference between justice and stupidity, Natsu. Don't go."

"Chichan.." Natsu said looking down.

"Let's just visit everyone in the infirmary, you know we can count on Master. " Gray said.

"Mmm.. Okay fine..." Natsu sighed and looked down.

"Hey man, Lisanna will really appreciate it." Gray said as he walked toward the medical center of Magnolia.

"Let's go." Erza said and walked behind Gray, Natsu And Laxus behind him.

They arrived at the infirmary and go directions to the rooms in which there comrades were being treated. Levy and Wendy were in one room. Lucy was there with them visiting. Ever and Juvia in another room together, and Lisanna in a room to herself, Mira and Elfman by her side.

Gray walked into Juvia's room, following Laxus.

"G...Gray." Juvia said, trying to sit up in her bed. He walked over to her bed and pulled up a chair next to her.

"No, Juvia just rest, okay?" He comforted her.

Laxus stood next to Evergreen's bed. She was sleeping. Exhausted from the previous attacks.

"Juvia, can you tell me what happened? Did they..." Gray grabbed her hand.

"No, they didn't...to..Juvia... But.. Lisanna..." Juvia clutched his hand tightly.

"Damn." Gray muttered under his breath.

Natsu went into Lisanna's room and stood in the doorway. His heart sank at the sight before him. Lisanna lay there, motionless. A nurse standing near her bed as she tucked Lisanna into he covers gently. Mira and Elfman sat looking out the window of the room, waiting for their sister to awaken.

"May I come in?" Natsu asked kindly.

The nurse looked at him hesitantly but ushered him in.

"Thank you." Natsu said.

"Only a few minutes. And I'm not leaving her alone with anyone. " the nurse warned.

"Natsu is okay, he is a man." Elfman said, turning and looking at the nurse.

Natsu looked confused but he walked to Lisanna's side and knelt down. "Lisanna.." He whispered.

Lisanna's big blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight before her. "Natsu." She said quietly and weakly.

"Hey; how ya doin?" He said quietly, trying to tame his loud, dragon ways.

"I'm..okay." She lied.

"Lisanna, really? What happened in there?" Natsu urged.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Lisanna turned her head away.

"You should've been by her side Natsu! Instead of frolicking with Erza!" Mira exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Mira, take it easy. Being mean to comrades is not a man." Elfman stated, rubbing her back. He then leaned down and whispered to her. "You need to make up your mind, quit liking him and hoping Lisanna gets him too."

"I want her to be with him... Cause I realized.. Laxus isn't so bad.." She whispered with a blush.

"Lisanna." Natsu overheard the other siblings but ignored them. "They didn't...uhm..."

"Yes Natsu, Jose himself! Okay!" Lisanna burst into tears.

"Oh Lisanna!" Gently Natsu sat down next to her on the bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"Can I stay with you for a while, when I get out?" Lisanna asked with huh hopes.

"I..." Natsu was once again torn. What would Erza think? He couldn't just say no... But he risked losing Erza's trust and maybe Erza completely. He gulped and the. Sighed. "Of course Lisanna, of course you can." He said rubbing her back.

Erza watched in the doorway as the two embraced, Lisanna staring strait at Erza as she asked to stay with Natsu, as if rubbing it in her face. Natsu had no clue she was watching.

Erza clenched her fists and turned and walked out of the doorway to visit Wendy and as soon as she was out of sight Natsu caught Erza's scent.

"Erza... No." He said letting to of Lisanna. "Dang.." He sighed. 'I don't think she'll be very understanding of his...' He though to himself.

Erza walked into Wendy's room. Levy looked like she was doing okay, sitting up and drinking some juice. Wendy was chatting with someone very familiar. His back was turned to her, but judging by his attire and staffs attached to his back, she instantly knew who it was.

"Mystogan." Erza said smiling.

Mystogan turned to Erza, his face uncovered. Erza hadn't seen him unmasked before. She gasped and stepped back, as she stepped back, she lost balance and was suddenly on the ground.

"J...je..je..." She struggled.

"Erza...I didn't want you to see me." He said, leaning down and picking her up to her feet. "Don't be so clumsy, I'm not be person you think I am." He said touching her face and smiling kindly.

"Mystogan...how...why... Why do you have his face?" Erza managed to get out. Mystogan was acting oddly friendly with Erza. He was always quiet and composed. Then again, Erza didn't know if he ever smiled or not because his face was always covered.

"Turns out, just like Lisanna has a double, so does Jellal. I'm from a world called Edolas. It's a complicated explanation, but this is why Jellal did not recognize Wendy from his past, because it was I who rescued her. I needed to give my little sis a visit." Mystogan stated, dropping his hand from Erza's startled face.

"So..Jellal really...did get executed.." Erza hung her head.

"Well..."

"Mystogan, can you get me some juice?" Wendy interrupted.

"Oh, sure Wendy." Mystogan walked out of the room to fetch Wendy her juice. Erza followed him out.

"You're telling me he isn't dead." Erza asked, concerned.

"Erza, no. He isn't. He asked me not to tell. Right now he is in Edolas for me. I transported him there."

"You broke him out of..." She was silenced by Mystogan's lips pressed against her. She was angry, that was her move, with Natsu. He stole it, and she was also confused. Her heart pounded and butterflies fluttered frantically in her abdomen.

"So that's how it is huh Erz? You ain't nothin but a liar, you mess with people's emotions!" Natsu yelled, punching the wall with a fiery fist at the sight before him.

"Natsu! No.. I.." Erza stuttered.

"No Natsu, it was my fault." Mystogan confessed.

"Yeah?! Why didn't you pull away?!" Natsu looked at Erza, who's eyes were filling with tears from the sheer emotion and anger she was feeling.

"You did the same with Lisanna Back at the hot springs! And I know she's hurting but you accepted her request without consulting with me first! Didn't you?!" She yelled. Mystogan slowly backed away to fetch Wendy that juice.

"Wh...well... I guess you're...you're right." Natsu said shrugging.

"We'll where do we stand, Natsu?" Erza asked, her voice once again cracking. She looked down the halls. She could see that it was now daylight and they all had a major lack of sleep. "Never mind Natsu. Just get some sleep, we're all tired and can't think straight anyway. "

Erza turned and walked to the door. She slowly pushed it open but it slammed back shut. She looked to her right, she saw Natsu's hand gripping the door's handle and she turned to face him. Now their faces nearly touching.

"Where the hell you think you're goin? You don't walk away from problems. And I think someone said you don't let the sun se...uh rise on your anger." Natsu said, puffing out his chest.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Erza asked, annoyed at this point.

"I'm stoppin my girl from leavin." Natsu said, smiling down at her. Erza's brown eyes opened wide and she smiled and grabbed his scarf, yanking him down and planting her lips onto his.


End file.
